The Glee Project: The New Generation
by sunsandsurf410
Summary: 20 years after the class of 2012 graduated from McKinley High, a lot has happened. Now Finn Hudson is back as the Glee club mentor and brings with him a new, talented, excited group of kids. Centered around TGP season 1 and 2 and a couple OCs Jamie and Will , takes place at Dalton, St. Mary's, and McKinley.


**Hiya, this is my story. It takes place 20 years into the future after the class of 2012 graduated, and about what's happening back at McKinley! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Jamie! Do you want some lunch after you're done unloading your stuff from the truck?" Jamie's mom, Lisa, yells through the screen of their front door.

"Sure!" Jamie yelled back. Box number fifty-four was not cooperating with her, and she was getting really freaking frustrated. She didn't even want to move to the stupid little town. If you asked anyone back in Boston if they'd heard of Lima, Ohio they would just stare at you like you were a Yankees fan. New town, new state, and school started on Monday, with no friends, and no car.

"Honey, I don't think it's a good idea to bring the Mustang with us to Ohio. We can get you a new car, one that will hold up for your last couple of years in school and longer!" Her mom had been so chipper about it, convincing Jamie that they would look for a car as soon as they got to Lima. Her dad had just looked at her sadly, clearly not agreeing with her mother, but staying silent. Now here she was, her long wavy hair tied back in a ponytail, in jeans and a tank top, struggling to get this huge box through her front door. She puts the box down as her phone rings from inside her pocket. She tucks her hair behind her ear and presses the phone to it.

"Hello?"

"Jamie!" She has to hold the phone away from her ear, as the squeals of the two teenage girls on the other end blast from the speaker. "Oh my god, how's Ohio!? Any hot guys there? Speaking of hot guys, you won't believe-"

"Michaela, I don't really think she wants to hear about that." The other girl says, cutting Michaela off.

"Ugh, fine. I'll fill her in later. Cas, get me some Goldfish while you're over there. So, you didn't answer my question."

"Which one? Hot boys, or Ohio? Because the first one is non-existent currently, and the other isn't so great either. How's Brendan?" Jamie's voice breaks slightly at the thought of her now-ex boyfriend back in her hometown. Her thoughts are interrupted by the sudden sound of an electric guitar being strummed. She looks up, and searches for where the sound is coming from. She finds it, looking towards the house across the street. Three boys are in the garage of the house, tuning guitars, plugging in amps, checking microphones. The chatter of her friends in her ear is background noise now, and she's focused on the boys, specifically the boy at the piano. He says something to his band mates, and they nod.

"Hey guys, I've got to go, call you later." They begin to protest, but Jamie hangs up before the guilt can sink in. _Click_. She gets up, and begins to walk across her lawn and across the street, trying not to be seen, as the band begins to play. Jamie immediately recognizes the song, and stands behind a pickup truck in the driveway, peeking her head around the back of the truck to watch.

The tall boy at the piano walks up to the microphone, runs his fingers through his dreadlocks, grabs the microphone, and sings the first couple of lines;

_Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction  
I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks_

His voice is rough and raw with passion. The boy playing the guitar, an Asian guy with a striking flame of red in his hair, walks up to the mic and joins the boy with dreadlocks to sing for the chorus;

_It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back_

The dreadlocked boy takes the guitar from the Asian guy, who takes the mic and launches into the next lines of the song;

_Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itchin  
Oh my my sugar  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks, too much_

Jamie can't seem to keep her eyes off of the dreadlocked boy. Even though he wasn't front and center anymore, he had a presence that demanded to be seen. The Asian boy belted the chorus with a surprising amount of power and range.

_It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back_

Never thought I'd live  
To see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way

The boy with the flame of red in his hair sings the last words as the song comes to an end.

"Did we keep you entertained?" the dreadlocked boy says.

"Samuel, who're you talking to?" the drummer of the band asks

"The girl hiding behind your truck," Samuel points to Jamie, who's face has turned as red as the flame in the Asian's hair.

"Oh…um hi," Jamie stands up and comes out from behind the pickup. "I was just…just, um…I'm Jamie. I just moved in across the street. Sorry about that. I'll...I'll go now." She turned on her heel to leave, but Samuel grabs her arm and spins her around.

"Not so fast. It's in the band policy for you to stay for the entire practice," Sam looks at her with a grin.

"Okay," Jamie glances towards the other band members warily. The drummer stands up, running his fingers through his short, messy hair. He pulls on a blue beanie hat, and walks over to Jamie, taking her hand in his.

"Sir William Noah Hudson at your service," he bows and kisses her hand regally.

"Pleasure to meet you," Jamie laughs and curtsies jokingly.

"Nice Will, nice. I'm Abraham." The Asian boy says, grinning warmly and looking her straight in the eye.

"Nice to meet you guys. Whose house is this?" Jamie asks, walking around examining the garage.

Samuel jumps onto the big leather couch in the corner, "Mine. Looks like we're going to be neighbors," he winks at her. As she walks by the couch he grabs her by the waist and pulls her onto it with him. "He certainly is friendly," Jamie thinks to herself.

"Do you guys go to McKinley?" she laughs, making herself comfortable.

"I do, but Sam and Will don't. Sam goes to Dalton, the private boarding school over in Westerville." Abe says, grabbing the darts off of the board.

"I go to a performing arts school in Carlton, which is a couple of hours away. My dad works at McKinley though." Will says while screwing around with the stereo.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Hudson's really cool. He's the football coach AND the show choir director at McKinley. He and my parents both went to McKinley, along with Alex and Mario's mom, Mercedes Jones. Have you heard of her?" Abe looked at her over his shoulder, dart in hand.

"The R&B singer? Yeah, of course," Jamie says, playing with Samuel's dreadlocks.

"Yeah, her and her husband Sam both went there with my dad. Them, Abe's parents, my parents, and all of their other show choir friends stayed pretty close over the years. My Uncle Will, who I was named after, still visits once in a while. He was their show choir teacher when they were in high school." Will presses on the iPod and the song begins to play, and Jamie recognizes it right away.

"I love this song! Do you sing?" Will asks her, grabbing the two mics off their stands.

"A little bit, yeah," Jamie says, looking up at him.

"Alright, c'mon then. You know this?" He tosses her the mic and pulls her up off the couch.

"How dare you steal my cuddle buddy!" Samuel jokes, and Abraham sits on him laughing.

Jamie holds the microphone to her lips as her line comes, and she sings along with the track.

_Only you, you're the only thing_

_I'll see forever_

_In my eyes _

_in my words and _

_in everything I do_

_Nothing else but you_

_Ever_

Will grins at her, and starts in on his line;

_And there's nothing for me but Jamie_

_Every sight that I see is Jamie_

_Always you,_

_every thought I'll ever know_

_Everywhere I go you'll be_

They join together for the next lines, their voices blending perfectly;

_All the world is only you and me_

Jamie sits on the couch, jokingly serenading Abe;

_Tonight, tonight_

_It all began tonight_

_I saw you and the world went away__  
__Tonight, tonight_

_There's only you tonight_

_What you are, what you do, what you say_

Jamie is pulled to her feet by Will, who then spins her around ballroom-style while singing;

_Today, all day I had the feeling_

_A miracle would happen _

_I know now I was right_

They join together again, and belt out the last lines.

_For here you are_

_And what was just a world is a star _

_Tonight__  
__Tonight, tonight_

_The world is full of light_

_With suns and moons all over the place__  
__Tonight, tonight_

_The world is wild and bright_

_Going mad_

_Shooting sparks into space__  
__Today, the world was just an address_

_A place for me to live in_

_No better than all right__  
__But here you are_

_And what was just a world is a star_

_Tonight__  
_

They finish, and Abe and Samuel applaud them.

"Hell yes, you can sing! Damn." Samuel hollers, and then wolf whistles.

"As Shanna would say, that last note was a true belt-to-Jesus!" Abe says, clapping.

"Dude, get off of me! Ugh, I can't breathe!" Samuel whines, pushing off Abe and sitting up, huffing.

"Will, you're into musical theater?" Jamie asks, putting her mic back on its stand.

"Um, well yeah. My mom was on Broadway for a while before she died…she taught me a lot of what I know." Will looks at the ground, "I'd rather not talk about it…I should actually go." He says goodbye, and him and Abe get into Will's truck and drive away.

* * *

**Author's Input**

_Okay, so since this takes place in the future, I picked and chose the couples who I hoped would stay together the most. I'm sorry if your's weren't picked out, but you never know who might come in! Also, since it takes place in the future and I can't just come up with the songs from the future (obviously) I'll be using some of the songs they used on Glee and some they haven't. Hopefully I can get a new chapter in once a week. So, 3 reviews, DOUBLE POST! Review please! And any pairings you want specifically? I'd be glad to take your ideas into consideration and probably use some of them!_


End file.
